Skywalkerville
'' Skywalkerville'' is a 2020 American 3D computer animated musical comedy film produced by Illumination for Universal Pictures. The film takes place in a world where actors assume different careers. Cast Trivia *The characters will be designed as actors: *All of the characters' clothes are other characters' clothes from [https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical)/gallery SpongeBob SquarePants], [https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Dora_the_Explorer_costumes Dora the Explorer], [https://theloudhouse.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Character%27s_costumes The Loud House], [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Character_overview_pages My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls]. They always wear the same outfits. *The movie has script of these other movies: **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur]: ***Aladar's lines and movements. ***Plio's lines and movements. ***Yar's lines and movements. ***Zini's lines and movements. ***Suri's lines and movements. ***Kron's lines and movements. ***Neera's lines and movements. ***Bruton's lines and movements. ***Baylene's lines and movements. ***Eema's lines and movements. ***Url's lines and movements. **''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun: ***Olie Polie's lines and movements. ***Zowie Polie's lines and movements. ***Mrs. Polie's lines and movements. ***Mr. Polie and Dad (Young)'s lines and movements. ***Pappy's lines and movements. ***Spot's lines and movements. ***Spaceboy and Spacedog's lines and movements. ***Gloomius Maximus's lines and movements. ***Gizmo and Gizmo (Young)'s lines and movements. ***Billy Bevel's lines and movements. ***Baxter Bevel's lines and movements. ***Bonita Bevel's lines and movements. ***Binky Bevel's lines and movements. ***Pollie Pi's lines and movements. ***Screwy's lines and movements. ***Wheelie's lines and movements. ***Gene Littlegreen's lines and movements. ***Junior Littlegreen's lines and movements. ***TV Journalist and TV Announcer's lines and movements. ***Willy Jollie's lines and movements. ***Wally Jollie's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) ''Cars]: ***Lightning McQueen's lines and movements. ***Doc Hudson's lines and movements. ***Sally Carrera's lines and movements. ***Mater's lines and movements. ***Luigi's lines and movements. ***Ramone's lines and movements. ***Sheriff's lines and movements. ***Fillmore's lines and movements. ***Sarge's lines and movements. ***Flo's lines and movements. ***Guido's lines and movements. ***Strip "The King" Weathers' lines and movements. ***Chick Hicks's lines and movements. ***Lizzie's lines and movements. ***Mack's lines and movements. ***Red's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth]: ***Gary Supernova's lines and movements. ***Scorch Supernova's lines and movements. ***Kira Supernova's lines and movements. ***General Shanker Saunderson's lines and movements. ***Lena Thackleman's lines and movements. ***Io's lines and movements. ***Doc's lines and movements. ***Thurman's lines and movements. ***Gabby Babblebrook's lines and movements. ***Hawk and Hammer's lines and movements. ***Kip Supernova's lines and movements. ***James Bing's lines and movements. **''Mr. Peabody & Sherman: ***Mr. Peabody's lines and movements. ***Sherman's lines and movements. ***Penny Peterson's lines and movements. ***Paul Peterson's lines and movements. ***Patty Peterson's lines and movements. ***Edwina Grunion's lines and movements. ***Principal Purdy's lines and movements. ***Leonardo da Vinci's lines and movements. ***King Agamemnon's lines and movements. ***King Tut's lines and movements. ***Albert Einstein's lines and movements. ***Marie Antoinette's lines and movements. ***Maximilien de Robespierre's lines and movements. ***George Washington's lines and movements. ***Abraham Lincoln, Bill Clinton, and Isaac Newton's lines and movements. ***Odysseus and Ajax the Lesser's lines and movements. ***Spartacus's lines and movements. ***Agamemnon's army's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 ''Hotel Transylvania 2]: ***Dracula's lines and movements. ***Johnny's lines and movements. ***Mavis's lines and movements. ***Dennis's lines and movements. ***Frankenstein and Eunice's lines and movements. ***Wayne and Wanda's lines and movements. ***Griffin the Invisible Man's lines and movements. ***Murray's lines and movements. ***Vlad's lines and movements. ***Mike Loughran's lines and movements. ***Linda Loughran's lines and movements. ***Dana's lines and movements. ***Bela's lines and movements. ***Blobby's lines and movements. ***The Phantom of the Opera's lines and movements. ***Winnie's lines and movements. ***Kal's lines and movements. **''The Star: ***Bo's lines and movements. ***Joseph's lines and movements. ***Mary's lines and movements. ***Dave's lines and movements. ***Leah, Edith, and Zach's lines and movements. ***Abby's lines and movements. ***Felix and Cyrus' lines and movements. ***Deborah's lines and movements. ***Ruth's lines and movements. ***Old Donkey's lines and movements. ***King Herod and Hunter's lines and movements. ***Thaddeus and Rufus' lines and movements. ***Caspar, Balthazar, and Melchior's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) ''Ferdinand]: ***Ferdinand's lines and movements. ***Lupe's lines and movements. ***Bones' lines and movements. ***Valiente's lines and movements. ***Guapo's lines and movements. ***Una's lines and movements. ***El Primero's lines and movements. ***Angus' lines and movements. ***Dos' lines and movements. ***Cuatro's lines and movements. ***Paco's lines and movements. ***Moreno's lines and movements. ***Juan's lines and movements. ***Nina's lines and movements. ***Hans, Klaus, and Greta's lines and movements. ***Bunny's lines and movements. ***Maquina's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2]: ***Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible's lines and movements. ***Helen Parr / Elastigirl's lines and movements. ***Violet Parr's lines and movements. ***Dashiell "Dash" Parr's lines and movements. ***Jack-Jack Parr's lines and movements. ***Lucius Best / Frozone's lines and movements. ***Winston Deavor's lines and movements. ***Evelyn Deavor and the Screenslaver's lines and movements. ***Edna "E" Mode's lines and movements. ***Rick Dicker's lines and movements. ***Tony Rydinger's lines and movements. ***Karen / Voyd, Concretia "Connie" Mason / Brick, He-Lectrix, Krushauer, Gus Burns / Reflux, and Screech's lines and movements. *All of the characters' clothes are other characters' clothes from SpongeBob SquarePants and The Loud House. They always wear the same outfits. Tropes * Main article: Skywalkerville/Tropes Gallery * Main article: Skywalkerville/Gallery Production and development * See also: Production of Skywalkerville On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films Dinosaur, Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Mr. Peabody & Sherman, The Star, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and Incredibles 2. Casting On December 13 2018, actors from Planet 51, Smurfs: The Lost Village, The Emoji Movie, The Angry Birds Movie, Monsters University, Big Hero 6, Inside Out, Zootopia, Finding Dory, Incredibles 2, Ice Age: Collision Course, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, Minions, Despicable Me 3, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, How to Train Your Dragon 2, Penguins of Madagascar, Home, Kung Fu Panda 3, and The Boss Baby are selected to voice the film’s characters by talent agent Michael Ovitz. Music * See also: Skywalkerville/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write some tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron by Brian Tyler and Danny Elfman, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok] by Mark Mothersbaugh, and Black Panther by Ludwig Göransson, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. The songs are songs from musicals [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Misérables_(2012_film) Les Misérables], The Lego Movie, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_(2011_film) Winnie the Pooh], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete%27s_Dragon_(1977_film) Pete's Dragon], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) The SpongeBob Musical]. In the trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Release Skywalkerville was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in December 17, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Jackson, producer Jay Roach, screenwriters Walsh, Philippa Boyens, and del Toro, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Skywalkerville In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Scorchville set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray on March 24, 2021 in the United States.